


My Marianne

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [17]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Smut, first-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was asked to do a first-person erotic fic from Bog's point of view. This was really tough! But it was a great challenge!</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Marianne

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a first-person erotic fic from Bog's point of view. This was really tough! But it was a great challenge!

I never knew I could love someone the way I loved Marianne. She was always so good. Sparring with her was thrilling. It made my blood race, not just from the exercise, but from simply watching her move. She was graceful, all dance, color and spirit. To me, she always seemed to bring light into the room, but when we sparred, she filled the area with energy that simply ran over my hide and embedded itself deep in my heart, making my chest swell with love. 

It still amazed me that she loved me. Me? I always wanted to question her on the hows and whys. But I didn't. Maybe I was scared of the answer, or I simply did not want to break the spell between us. 

She put her sword away and grinned at me, making my blood run hot—that smile of hers was electric. 

“You know what sounds good right now?” 

She turned those amber eyes on me. 

“What would that be?” I asked her softly, reaching out to take her hand in mine. Her fingers were calloused, but still soft against my much rougher clawed hand. Her hands always looked so small in mine. I was constantly afraid of hurting her, but she always told me she enjoyed a little bit of pain with our lovemaking. I let her lead me to our rooms in the castle. 

When I rebuilt the castle in the Dark Forest, I had the room that would be my bedroom made larger, to have a bigger bed put in for when she stayed the night with me. Which was more and more often now. I loved sleeping with her next to me. She was so warm and soft, her body pressed up against me, the way her face looked in sleep. 

To have her feel so safe with me made my heart swell. I never knew I could love someone so deeply. After we arrived at our room, Marianne told me to wait for a moment as she stepped out. I set my staff against the wall and just as I was going to sit on the bed, Marianne came back in carrying a bowl of water and a rag over her arm. I gave her a quizzical look, but she only smiled at me. 

“What is that for?” I asked her, watching as she came over and set the bowl of water on the floor at my feet. 

She grinned at me; her eyes twinkled. “I am going to wash you.” 

I blinked in surprise. “What?” 

I watched the way she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she grinned at me. Damn it, that was so sexy! 

“You just sit still and let me bathe you.” 

That was when she dipped the rag into the water and slowly started to run it down the inside of my thigh. How she made it so erotic I have no idea. Just the way she moved the wet rag, the water tickled a little as it ran down my exoskeleton. She moved the cloth up over my stomach and up my chest, letting the water drip down. She was watching my reactions, which were both sensual and embarrassing. 

But when she moved the cloth down between my legs, she made heat flood through my body. I leaned back on my arms letting her spread my legs, the feel of the damp cloth tickled slightly, but then she started to run her other hand long my inner thigh. I could not keep the groan from escaping. Her touch, as always, was like welcome fire. 

She moved her hands to the layered plates where I knew she could feel my bound arousal. She moved the rag and her fingers over me, sending molten heat to my core. She moved her hands over me, soft, gentle prodding, until I released into her hand. I was always slightly embarrassed by my erection, but Marianne never seemed bothered. If anything, she seemed—dare I think it—spell bound? Part of me didn't want to look at her face, a seed of doubt, fear always there, but her hands were so soft, with just enough roughness where she had callouses to create a pleasurable purr against my skin. 

I swallowed as she pinned me with those eyes of hers, so intense and warm. I could tell what she wanted. She wanted me to watch her lower her mouth on me. For a moment I thought I had lost my ability to breathe. Those eyes of her, the way she licked her bottom lip then pulled it between her teeth giving me heated looks through her lashes. 

My whole body tightened as she smiled, her small pink tongue slipped out between those plum stained lips running over her top and bottom lip. I could feel myself start to tremble, but I couldn't stop it. Her tongue, warm, wet, ran up my erection in a slow erotic motion that almost did me in right then. I gasped, watching her as she grinned wrapping her tongue around the tip of my length, flicking and licking, making me shudder. 

My eyes fluttered close for a moment. I felt her lips close around me, the warmth and wetness of her mouth, her tongue softly rolled along me. I groaned, leaning back as she started to suck. The pull was so exquisite. One of her hands gripped me, pulling as she sucked, sending waves of heat from my groin to spread through my body. She groaned around me and the vibration rumbled through me. 

I dug my claws into the bed trying to hold on as she pulled me to the edge. Marianne leaned back to lick me, her tongue flat and damp, running along my erection. I looked down at her, my whole body trembling. I gasped her name as she grinned at me. 

“Marianne...” 

It came out as a long moan which made her smile widen even more. She pulled me into her mouth again and I couldn't help, but buck my hips into her mouth. She started to move her hand, vigorously up and down my length, her other hand grabbed the inside of my thigh as she sucked at the head of my erection. Her mouth was wet, silky warm, the way she sucked sent my body trembling. She pulled hard with her mouth making me cry out as I struggled to hold back. 

I nearly came right then, when her small teeth scraped slowly, lightly against me. I could not help moaning her name again. “Marianne. I need you.” 

When she released her hold on me, I sagged back. I was so hard it was almost painful with the need to release, but I wanted that to be after I had made her cry out. Hearing her moan and thrash in pleasure at my touch was one of my most cherished experiences. 

I watched her stand up. She was so beautiful! Like sunshine, flowers, all that was light and love in the world. The way she moved though, was like a predator. She had me at her mercy and she knew it. That smile of hers made me shiver, but then she started to strip. 

I was mesmerized watching her peel her clothing away to reveal her body. Slim, muscled, petite, and perfect. The dim light of the room moved across her skin, her pert breasts, the nipples swollen and hard, the small patch of hair between her thighs was like a siren call to me. I wanted her, needed her. 

She put her hands on my shoulders, pushing me back further onto the moss covered bed. I moved back as Marianne crawled over me. She put her hands on either side of my head gazing down at me. It still look my breath away, the way she would look at me. I still saw myself as hideous, but she would gaze at me, her eyes both fearsome and soft. 

I could see her love for me. She loved me! She wanted me! That doubt was like a black spot on my soul that would flare whenever she was gone, but then the darkness would fade in moments like this, her hungry with need and desire, but all of it colored by love and acceptance. I loved her so, I loved her spirit, her fight, her—everything about her I loved. 

She smiled down at me. She was beautiful. I could not believe this beautiful fairy wanted me! 

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, grinning at me. I could not keep the grin from my face as I smiled back at her. “I love you, Marianne.” 

She leaned down, rubbing her nose against mine. “I love you too, Bog. Always and forever.” 

I pulled her down against me, covering her mouth with mine. She tasted so good, her tongue in my mouth, her warm lips, the feel of her slim body against mine. I rolled her over onto her back pinning her under me. I needed to taste her, to have her on my tongue. She laughed as I rolled her, moving down to kiss her breasts. 

Soft mounds, the pink buds of her nipples so sensitive to my touch. I played my claws over her right nipple feeling the flesh becoming harder under my administrations, her breath turned whispery with pants. I ran my tongue over her other nipple, her skin tasted warm, sun -kissed. 

I sucked the nipple into my mouth. Her body arched, she moaned louder, running her fingers over my head. Her nails scraped against my scalp. Her body undulated under mine as I sucked and caressed her breasts before I moved my tongue down her body. 

Every part of her was silkiness, softness, her skin delicate at my touch. I reached that small patch of hair, curled and soft, keeping her sex hidden. I ran my claws softly through the hair looking up her body to watch her move. Her hips arched up just a little at my touch. I spread her legs, my thumbs ran up, pulling her apart gently. 

She was beautiful—every part of her was beautiful. I leaned in toward her mound, my eyes looking up the soft dunes of her body to catch her brown eyes. My tongue carefully found that spot, the one that made her weep with pleasure. I started to stroke her with the tip of my tongue listening for the way her voice would change to a whimper. 

I pulled her a little closer, tasting her, listening to the way she moaned when I ran my tongue over her. She tasted of flowers and sex. It made my blood boil with need even more than when she had me in her mouth. Tasting her, knowing she was mine did more for my arousal than all the touches we exchanged. 

I put her legs over my shoulders and buried my tongue inside her feeling her, tasting her, wanting to hear her cry out. I lifted her legs up, pushing them back, exposing all of her to me, as I sucked and thrust my tongue into her. Her body jerked as her hands reached up to grab at my head. 

I love it! I adored the way she would dig her nails into my scalp to hold on. When she came, it was beautiful, she flooded my mouth, all my senses. I wanted to drink deeply from her, holding her until there was nothing left. She arched so smoothly, almost serpentine. I could feel the softness of her thighs against my hands as her legs spasmed and tightened in my grip, her toes pointing. I held her there, lapping at her, making sure she was a quivering puddle before I was ready to move back to her mouth. 

Marianne lunged for me, dragging my mouth down to hers. Her tongue was demanding and I tried to equal it with my own, pressing my hands into her soft yielding hips as she wrapped her legs around me, pulling me to her. 

I fumbled a bit, reaching between us, she was so warm and soft; I could smell her need and feel her want. I could have come right then just from feeling how much she wanted me. I adjusted myself so I could plunged deep into her folds with a groan of pleasure. She was so sweet, so wet and her muscles tightened around me sending ripples through my body. 

“Oh, Marianne...” I could not help the groan she pulled from me. Her hands greedily moved up and down my back, over my wings and along my hips as I thrust hard, slipping into and almost out of her, listening to the sounds of her keening and moaning. She shivered under me as I held back. I wanted her to yell again, to cry out my name. I needed to hear her gasps of pleasure more than I needed to feel my own. She was everything, my whole world was reduced to this moment, her cries, her body... 

She dug her fingers into my shoulder plates and I felt her tighten around me hard, pulling. Her hips arched up, her head back, exposing her slender neck as her orgasm rocked her whole body. She pleaded with my name on her perfect lips. I growled, her orgasm feeding my arousal—but no, I would not stop. Not yet. 

I pulled out long enough to roll her onto her stomach. It wasn't easy since she didn't want to let go, but with a nudge, she realized what I wanted. She rolled over, grinning at me with a wicked glint in her eyes that I love. 

She rose on all fours after she rolled, presenting herself to me. Forest spirits take me! but she was so wanton and beautiful. I grabbed her hips, yanking her back, burying myself inside her, slick and hot. Marianne cried out as I arched my back. The feeling of her around me was so sensual, so erotic, her wings flared out trembling as I held her and stared to pump my hips. The sound of my armored body smacking hard against her soft flesh filled the room along with our panting breaths. 

Her fingers dug into the silken sheets as she gasped my name. I twisted my hips to coax another orgasm from her. She cried out my name again, 

“BbbooogG!!!” 

Wetness flooded over me as I continued to pound into her harder, faster. I couldn't stop now, I felt so swollen, too much arousal, too much of her. My wings were completely up, shuddering behind me. I could feel her through every inch of my body. She pushed her backside against me, willing more, my claws dug into her hips, hard sounds of smacking flesh, her moans and gasps, crying my name. Her wings rippled with arousal. Her gasps meeting my groans until I could not hold back, a strangled cry ripped from my lips. 

“GGAaaa!! Marianne!!!!” 

I thrust hard, as deeply as I could into her, expending myself inside her wet walls until I grew weakened, too sensitive to continue to move. I heard her cry out my name again, her body tightening once more around me, but I was almost befuddled with the intensity of my orgasm. 

Marianne slipped down flat on the moss covered bed and I followed her, collapsing on top of her. We lay still together like that, our breathing coming back slowly to a normal level as I lay kisses along her shoulders and neck. Her eyes were closed as she smiled wearily, happily spent. 

I kissed her ear delicately before pulling out, which elicited another moan from us both. I fell onto my back next to her with a groan of happy exhaustion. Marianne had not moved yet as she grinned at me, staying on her stomach. 

“We should clean up I suppose...” she mumbled, clearly worn out. I laughed softly. “Yeah. We should.” 

I recovered the rag. Dipping it in the water, I gently ran it between her legs. She made a soft mewling sound of contentment as I cleaned away my mess from her legs and folds. She groaned happily spreading her legs to let me clean her without moving. I gave her a soft kiss on one rear cheek getting a happy giggle from her as she folded her wings back. 

I cleaned the rag then proceeded to clean myself before getting back into the bed with her. By the time I pulled the covers up over us, she was asleep, a soft little snore coming from her. 

I smiled. I loved her so much, it hurt sometimes, a deep happy ache in my chest. I settled down next to her, lying on my side, watching her sleep. She moved without waking, seeking me out. I rolled her close, wrapping an arm around her. She made a soft little noise of contentment, snuggling close. I smiled closing my eyes. I don't know what I did to be this happy, but I would not question it. Ever.


End file.
